Kazuya returns
by Ingy Faerie
Summary: Kazuya and Jun met in the 2nd tournament. They started a relasionship and the next day Kazuya died. Five years after that Kazuya returns. Jun will also met other old friends. How will Jun react when Kazuya comes? What will Jin say about that new stranger?
1. There is a guest here!

Jun woke up at 7:00 A.M. She walked in to Jin´s room.

Jin was asleep in his bed with a little Teddy Bear.

He was so cute, so young but strong. Jin was all she had and she cared about him more then anything. Now he was going to school in the first time. Jun din´t want to wake him up but she had to.

She kissed him softy on his forhead, his big brown eyes opened slowly.

"Mom!" He said smiling.

"It´s you´re first day at school, sweetie" said Jun with her soft voce.

Jin smiled again.

"You should get reddy now. I´ll go make breakfist for you." She kissed him on the forhead and walked to the kitchen.

An half hour later. Jin had finnest with his food and was reddy.

"You´re growing up too fast" said Jun smiling.

Jin smiled. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie." Said Jun smiling and toke a glass of water.

"What was my father like?" asked Jin slowlly.

The glass allmoste fell out of Jun´s hands. She put the glass away and faced Jin. "H-he...." She coun´t say more. Tiers ran from her eyes and she started to cry.

"Mother please don´t cry. I din´t mean to hurt you" said Jin. He wished he din´t ask. He hated to see his mother cry.

Jun stoped crying. Jin was so nice......Just like Kazuya was as a kid. "It´s okay Jin. You have never hurted me." She gived him a hug.

Jin smiled. He was happy when his mother was happy.

"The time is runing from us.We need to get you to school." Said Jun and kissed his forhead.

Jin nodded and graped his backpack with all the school stuff in.

They both walked out from the house. There were trees everywere around. Suddenly Jun felt some cold feeling. She had had this feeling before she just din´t remember.

When the schoolbuss came Jun huged Jin and kissed him ones more on the forhead. He jumped into the buss and the buss drived away.

Jun smiled and walked back to her house.

When she was about to walk inside, she felt that cold feeling again. She turnde around and then...

Someone graped her mouth and holded her so she coun´t see who it was.She kicked and tried to break free but that man (at liste it was a mens hands) was too strong.

The man tourned her around so she could see him.

When she saw his face she stoped. Her eyes got biger and her mouth was opened. It was Kazuya! The man she loved.

He had survaved??? But she saw Heihachi kill him right befront of her! But Kazuya had many scars everywere and his left I was glowing red. He was so scary.

"Kazuya?" was all Jun could say.

"I was so scared you had forgotten me." He said and gived her a grin.

"But you died" she said scared.

"I know, but I was broght back to life coupel of days ago after that." He said.

"So you have ben alife the last 5 years and now you´re returning?" she was a little angry at him but now she wasn´t sure she even knew him.

"It takes time to be re-born." Said Kazuya.

Jun gived him a half smile and then looked at the ground.

´He keeps chancing. First I saw him he was so nace then he had such a cold spirit and now it´s only getting worste! Din´t I freed his soul from the Devel? How can he then still be so cold harted?´ though Jun.

"You look sad. What´s wrong?" asked Kazuya kindly.

"Nothing. It´s just......I bearly know you anymore." She looked up to him.

"But I haven´t ben thinging about anything eles then you! I´ll do anything to get you back, Jun. I´ll stop trying to get a riveng agains my father!" He looked in her big, brown eyes.

"So you came back?" She coun´t think of anything eles to say.

Kazuya nodded. "And I need a place to stay."

Jun smiled a little "You can stay here for some time."

"Thanks" He was about to kiss her but she moved away.

"What should I say to Jin?" She asked her selve.

"Who´s Jin?!" asked Kazuya half angry. "You haven´t...."

"Jin is my son....our son" she told him.

"Our???? WE have a son???" Kazuya was supriesed.

"Yes" she said looking down.

´So that´s the kid she was walking with´ thoght Kazuya.

"I´m sorry, Jun"

"No, there is nothing to be sorry for" She told him. She looked up to him. She was about to walk into the house.

"Jun!" Kazuya grabed her arm. She looked at him with her sweet eyes. "Don´t tell Jin who I am. He could hate me for what happened. I don´t want to late my son hate me like I hated my father."

"I understand" said Jun. "Come on, you must be hungry"

´Maybe he´s not so bad after all.´

Kazuya walked after Jun into the house ´Bingo!´

"I´ll go make something for you. What do you want?" Jun asked softly when they were in the house.

"Ummm....I don´t care as long as you make it, it´ll be crate" Kazuya gived her a warm smile.

Jun tourned around so Kazuya woun´t see her blush. "Ummm... if you want something just ask."

"I will" Said Kazuya as he toke a sit on the sofa.´Perfect´


	2. Who is that man?

The schoolbuss came and stoped near Jin´s home. Jin jumped out of the buss. He saw his mom standing there and wating for him to come. But there was some man Jin had never seen before. The man was standing right behind Jun. He had sunglasses so Jin coun´t see his eyes, but this man was all in scars and had the same harstyle as Jin.

Jin walked to his mom and gived her a hug, then he looked at the man.

"Oh, Jin, this is my friend Kazuya..... Mishama. Kazuya Mishama this is my son, Jin Kazama." Said Jun and smiled. Kazuya and Jin shooked hands.

"Nice meeting you mr. Mishama" said Jin smiling.

"Nice meeting you too Kazama. " said Kazuya smiling too.

"Sweethart, mr. Mishama is going to stay with us for a whiale" said Jun.

"Okay!" said Jin smiling. ´Why dose this man look so evil? Is he really moms friend?´ thoght Jin.

"Lates go home" said Jun kindly and they all walked home.

Jin saw how this Kazuya looked at his mother.´This man is allways looking at my mom, why? He has the same hairstyle as I. It´s like he´s my father-NO!! This man looks so evil and my father died before I was born!! But who is he?????!!!!´ thoght Jin.

They all walked into the house.

When they were all in the house, they sited down in the soft sofa.

"How was at school, sweethart?" asked Jun her son.

"Oh, it was grate!" said Jin happy.

"Was someone mean to you" asked Kazuya Jin. Kazuya was still wering these sunglasses.

"No" said Jin looking at Kazuya ´Why is he wering these sunglasses?´

"Did you make any friends?" asked Jun with her soft, kindly voce.

"Yes!" said Jin and gived his mother a cute smile.

"Who are they?" asked Jun again.

"There´s one boy named Hwoarang. I meet two girls too, Julia and Ling." said Jin smiling "They were all really nice!"

"I´m getting alittle sleepy. I think I should go and take a nap." Said Kazuya and walked to the guestroom.

When Kazuya was gone Jin looked at his mom "Mom who really is that guy???"

"My friend, Kazuya Mishama. I told you." Said Jun softy.

"But why dose he got the same hairstyle as I??" Jin was feaking out.

"He... he and you´re father were best friends so they both had the same hairstyle. And you got you´re fathers hairstyle." Said Jun. She felt bad for not telling her own son the truth. But it was because she din´t want to hurt him.

´But this man keep looking at my mom... He must have wanted her, but she chossed my dad so now he´s making his move! I´ve got to stop him!´thoght Jin. "Ummm... mom? Can I go to Hwoarang´s place?"

"Sure, sweethart! Where dose he life?" asked Jun.

"Ummm.... I don´t know" said Jin sadly.

"Oh it´s okay sweetie! What is his last name?" Jun took out a phone book.

"I asked him but he sad he din´t have one." Jin looked up at his mother.

"Oh..." said Jun and was about to put the phone book away.

"He don´t have a perants ether. He sad that his fighting thecher takes care of him" Jin said a little sad that his friend din´t have any perants. He was so lucky to have a mother even that he din´t have a father....at liste he thoght.

"Ow, poor kid" sad Jun in a low voce. "Do you know his thecher´s name?" she asked lovely.

"Ummm.....Ah! Beak!" said Jin happy for knowing.

"Do-" Jun was cut of because Jin started to jumed up and down.

"Beak Do San! His full name was Beak Do San!" said Jin so glad that he remembered.

Jun allmoste fell on the floor. Was he really talking about her friend Beak Do San??? "I think I know were that is" said Jun to Jin.

Jin was supriesed. It was like she knew that man. Was he some old friend of his father too???

"Come on, sweethart! I´ll drive you" said Jun and held her hand out to Jin. He toke the hand happy and was about to walk out holding his mothers hand but Jun stopped. "What honny we need to late Kazuya know we´re going" she sad. She din´t want to wake him up so she writed a latter and told her son to wate while she´ll go and late this letter somewere he would find it.

Jin nodded.

Jun walked up to the guest room and find Kazuya sleeping there.

She put the letter next to him. She toke a look at him. He was a little cute when he was sleeping. Jun coun´t halpe it bit kiss his forhead. She din´t know that Jin had ben spying on her.

When Jin saw his mother kiss Kazuya´s forhead he started hating this man. Jin had never hated anyone before but this man got him angry. Was this man trying to take his mom away from him?

Jin ran down to the door befor his mother saw him.

Jun looked lovingly at Kazuya. She shooked her head and walked down to Jin.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Jun kindly to Jin.

"Huh? Oh! Yhea sure" said Jin. They two got into the car and drived away.

Kazuya was looking out from his window. He was holding the latter from Jun in his left hand and had his right hand on his forhead were Jun had kissed him. "I know you still love me" he said out loud and smirked.


	3. On the way to Beak

Jun stoped the car for a moment.

"Is something wrong, moma? Is Hwoarangs house here?" asked Jin and looked at his mom.

"I just need to make one phone call, honney" said Jun smiling and picked up her cell phone.

"Are you calling home to Kazuya Mishama?" asked Jin trying to hold back his anger.

"No, I´m going to call Beak, sweethart" said Jun. She finded his name in her cell phone and called.

"Hello?" heard Jun from the other line. It was so Beak.

"Beak?" Jun was so happy to hear his voice again.

"Yes?" Beak din´t really know it was Jun.

"Beak, it´s me, Jun. Jun Kazama from the tournament" said Jun smiling of happynes.

"JUN????!!!!" Beak sounded happy to.

"Yhea!" Jun started to cry of happynes.

"God it has ben to long sens we meet!" said Beak.

"I know! How about meeting again?" asked Jun.

"Sure! It´ll be grate! I´m even right now in Japan" said Beak.

"Were are you staying? I´ll come!" said Jun.

"I life now at...."


	4. Kazuya at home alone

Kazuya saw a photo album. He picked it up and opened it.

There were photos of Jin and Jun. Kazuya stoped at one photo of Jun and Jin in the froest. Jin looked like he was 4, he had a childis smile on his face, wereing blue jiens and white T-shirt. Jun was smiling beautyfully. She looked wonderfull. She was wereing a long, blue skirt and a white top.

Kazuya smiled. Then he looked down "I whis I would be able to never have to lieve" Kazuya sighed and looked at the photo again. He shooked his head and walked up to Jun´s bedroom.

When he was there he looked under her bed and saw all kind of stuff. He draged out a little box and opened it.

His eyes wined open when he saw what was in the box.


	5. Visiting Beak

Jun ringed the door bell. She then smiled to Jin. Jin smiled back.

Beak opened the door. When he saw Jun he hugged her. She hugged him back. "I thoght I would never see you again!" said Beak smiling. He then let go of Jun.

"Yhea!" said Jun. She looked at Jin who was almost behind her looking ar Beak. Jun smiled and looked back at Beak.

Beak saw Jin and was supriesed. ´Wow! He remiends me of someone....KAZUYA??????!!!!!!!!!´ thoght Beak.

"Oh, Beak this is Jin. My son" said Jun smiling.

Jin and Beak shook hands.

"Jin told me about some of his friends. You know who Hwoarang is?" asked Jun.

"Yeah, sure! You guys are on the right place. Come on in!"

Jun and Jin falowed Beak into the house. Beak knocked on one door.

"Hwoarang! There is someone here to meet you!" said Beak to the close door.

Hwoarang opened the door and saw Jin. He smiled.

"You guys go paly now" said Beak.

"Have a nice time!" said Jun kindly and kissed Jin on the forhead.

Jin and Hwoarang walked into Hwoarang´s room.

Jun and Beak walked into the livingroom.

"Who´s Jin´s father?" asked Beak.

"It´s...it´s K-Kazuya" said Jun and looked down.

"Kazuya Mishima??????" Beak was so shocked.

"Yes...but I never told Jin because..."Jun couldn´t finish.

"Because he died, right" asked Beak softy.

"I thoght he died....He´s back"


	6. Jun´s memory box

In the box (that was under Jun´s bed) were alot of old memories.

Kazuya could see a photo of Jun, Lei and Michelle.

Michelle had a big smile on her face. She looked so happy that her eyes were closed of happyness.

Lei was smiling too. His smile was not as big. Kazuya could see that Lei was looking at Jun.

Jun was so beautyfull. She had a cute little smile. Her hair was blowing in the wind that had ben when the pitcher was taken.

Kazuya looked at Jun for a little longer and then he looked back at the box.

He find many others photos of almost all the characters from the tournament. But there was no photo of him or his father.

On the buttom on the box was a book. Kazuya toke the book out from the box and saw that under the box were about thousended photos of him. There was also the necless Kazuya had owned when he was 5.

"She still has it....all these years....she has never forgotted me" said Kazuya outloud. He looked at the book again.

He opened the book and on the front page he saw a photo of a little girl. It was Jun! She looked exectly like when he saw her first (about five years old). Under the photo was writed ´Jun´s dairy´

Kazuya looked at the next page. He started to read the letter.

´Dear dairy!

My name is Jun Kazama. I am five years old. I live with my father in a beautyful forest. My mother died when I was one mounth old.´

Kazuya saw a photo of a little baby (Jun) that looked about trhee weeks old. A black haird woman was holding the baby. The woman had something that reminded Kazuya on Jun. There was also a man there.

"This most be Jun´s faimaly" wishbered Kazuya. He looked at the next pages.

Jun had writed about Kazuya when they first meet.

Kazuya looked at the last pages.

´Dear dairy.

I find the boy! His name is Kazuya Mishima....but he has changed. When he was a boy he was so kind. Now he has so cold spirit. Every time I see him I get some strange feeling.....I have never felt like this befor. What is it??´

Kazuya looked at the lest page.

´Dear dairy.

This is going to be the the last time I´ll write in this dairy. I want to forget what happened yesterday. Kazuya is gone. I din´t know him much but.....why did he have to die? I have given him my hart. I can´t give my hart to anyone again EVER! I´m not sure I can life again! My life has changed....forever! I will never forget Kazuya.´

Kazuya closed the dairy and put it back with all the other memories. He closed the box and put it back were it was.

"She still loves me" said Kazuya and walked out of the room.


	7. Little Plan

"What do you mean he´s back?!" asked Beak.

"He came this morning. Jin was at school so I was alone. Kazuya came. He told me that he died but was broght back to life weiw days later" said Jun.

"WEIW DAYS LATER??!!!!!! It has ben five YEARS!!!!!!" Beak was alittle angry that Kazuya that damn beast had ben alive all these years and not even thinking of coming back to Jun until now!

"Shhh....don´t scream. Jin may not hear us" said Jun worried. "And Kazuya was reborned. He told me that that takes a little time"

"Oh well. Was there something eles he said?" asked Beak kindly.

"He asked me not to tell Jin who he is. He don´t want Jin to hate him like he did. And he needed a place to stay. I told him that he could stay with me for some time" said Jun. She looked down.

"So he is right now in you´re house?" asked Beak slowly.

"Yes" said Jun.

Beak looked at her for a moment. "You have to go. You never know what he´s gonna do!"

Jun looked at Beak "But...."

"You have to go, I´ll take care of Jin, okay?" asked Beak.

Jun sight "okay.... Thanks. I gues that we will be seeing a lot more of ech other" she hugged Beak good bye and walked out of the house.

Jun looked at the skay. She got into the car and drieved away.

"Hwoarang I have to tell you something!" said Jin to Hwoarang. They were in Hwoarang´s room, it was all messed up.

"What?" asked Hwoarang.

"Rember when I told you about my fmaily?" asked Jin.

"Yeb! You got a lovly mom and you´re dad died befor you got born, right?" said Hwoarand smiling.

"Yes. See now there is some man at my home! I don´t like him! He is allways looking at my mom, he lookes so evil, he has some black sunglasses so I can´t see his eyes, he has a lot of scars on his face and he has the same hairstyle as I!!! I asked mom who he was and she said that he was my dad´s friend! They had the same hairstyl and all" Jin panict alittle.

"Wow! Slow down! Why are you so panict anyway?" asked Hwoarang.

"Because, this man keeps looking at mom! I think he had wanted my mom but my dad got her first! I need to get rid of him before it´s too late!!!" said Jin.

"Why din´t you say that before? I´ll help you get rid of him!" said Hwoarang happyly. "Well what are we wating for?! Lates find a PLAN!!!!"


	8. Jun and Kazuya alone!

Jun stoped the car infront of her house. She walked out of the car.

Jun walked slowly into her house.

Kazuya was siting in the sofa. He was holding an album. He din´t see Jun coming.

Jun walked slowly to him. She placed her hend on his shoulder. Kazuya was alittle supriesed and looked queqly at Jun.

Jun swallowed ´Why did I place my hand on his shoulder???´

"I din´t see you coming" said Kazuya slowly. His libs made a little smile.

Jun smiled nerversly.

"Were is Jin" asked Kazuya.

"Oh? He is playing with his friend" said Jun nervesly.

Kazuya stod up and faced Jun "Don´t be so nerves" he walked to Jun. Jun toke a weiw step back. Soon Jun´s back tuched the wall. Kazuya was only an ench away from her.

Jun opened her moth to speak but Kazuya kissed her befor she got a change.

Jun tried to push Kazuya away but he was to strong. Kazuya moved away after a moment.

"Why did you do that??!" asked Jun alittle angry and scared.

Kazuya just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Jun scared.

"We are alone in this big house. No-one to stop me" Kazuya smirked and was so much near Jun that there nosses tuched.


	9. What have I done!

Beak started to get worried ´You never know what he´s gonna do. You never know what he´s gonna do! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT HE´S GONNA DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!´ His mind screamed at him.

´Why did I make her go alone??´ Beak had to do something but what? He coun´t lieve Jin and Hwoarang alone here!

"I need help!" said Beak out loud. He graped the phone and a little book were he had writed all his friends phone number. He started on calling Michelle.

"HELLO!!! I am Michelle! If you don´t know me then poor you if you do you´re so damn lucky! I am byssi right now. Maybe I´m in Hollywood....or maybe not. Well whatever I´m doing must be fun if you want to talk to me then don´t start until you hear ´beep´ which is after 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!!" BEEP!

Beak hung up the phone.

The next one was Paul.

"Hello" heard Beak from the other line.

"Ummm...Paul?" asked Beak.

"The one and only Paul from THE KING OF IRON FIRST TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!" said Paul.

"It´s me Beak! Remember Jun Kazama from the tournament?" asked Beak.

"Yeah!!!! That black haird beauty!!" said Paul.

"Umm... yeah. See I think she need help" said Beak.

"Okay. Were dose she lives?" asked Paul.

"Yakushima forest in Japan" said Beak.

"Thanks dude! Bye!" Paul was about to hang up the phon.

"Hey!!! So are you gonna safe her?" asked Beak.

"Well....I´m gonna take her out to a date someday and make her mine! Bye" Paul hung up the phone.

´Oh grate Beak! Now you have made this even worste!´ thoght Beak.

"There is only one left!" No Beak called....LEI!!!

"Hello this is the super cop Lei WuLong" said a dizzy voice.

"Lei, It´s me Beak from the tournament remember?" asked Beak.

"Oh? Hi! Of corse I remember the tournament!" said Lei and the started daydreming.

"Do you remember Jun Kazama" asked Beak.

"Yes...I could never forget her" said Lei sadly "I miss her so much!"

"Well....she needs help!" said Beak.

"What?! Is she okay?? Were is she????!!!!" asked Lei.

"I don´t know if she´s okay. She lives in Yakushima forest in Japan!" said Beak.

"Thanks. I´ll go to her and see if there is something wrong!" said Lei.

"You maybe should have a gun" said Beak.

"Why?" asked Lei.

"She´s alone in her house with....Kazuya Mishima" said Beak.

Lei´s phone fell out of his hands. He grabed a gun and ran out.


	10. I don´t wanna fight!

Jun got so scared that she couln´t even face Kazuya so she turned her head to her left side.

Kazuya got angry and grabed both of her arms. "Jun, look at me!" He demended.

Jun was so scared that she coun´t do anything eles then obey. ´Why did this all happened? Why did I allow him to stay here? Why did I meet him? But most of all, what am I gonna do now?´ thought Jun. Tears fell from her eyes like water fall.

Kazuya´s angry look disapeered. He let go of Jun´s arms and hugged her.

Jun started to cry. Kazuya kissed her cheek softly.

She stoped crying and looked at Kazuya. He gived her a warm friendly smile.

"I promest I won´t hurt you" said Kazuya and let go of her. She walked to the sofa and set down. Kazuya set down next to her.

Jun looked at Kazuya and was about to say something when.......

"FREEEEEZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!" Lei came runing pointing a gun at Kazuya.

"Lei?????" Jun was really supriesed to see Lei who she hadn´t seen in five yers.

"Hi Jun" said Lei friendly to Jun. He then looked at Kazuya "Kazuya Mishima stand up and put you´re hands in the air!!!" demended Lei pointing the gun at Kazuya.

"What the hell are you doing here?????" asked Kazuya angrylly.

"Stand up and put you´re hands in the air or I´ll shoot!!" demended Lei again.

Kazuya obeyed.

"What´s going on?" asked Jun standing up and looking at Lei.

Lei gived her an smile. "It´s okay, Jun. Soon he will be in jail and won´t bother you again".

"What?????" Kazuya was freaking out.

"Lei what are you talking about?" asked Jun.

"Beak told me that you might need help because you were alone with Kazuya. And of course I came!" said Lei to Jun.

Kazuya was about to speak but Jun covered his moth with her paw.

"There must have ben some misstake!" said Jun still holding Kazuya´s moth.

Lei was alittle confuse.

"Why don´t we just start with have a sit and talk about this?" asked Jun and moved her hand away from Kazuya.

Lei and Kazuya nodded.

They three set down in the sofa.

"Okay....were to start" asked Jun hersalve. She was sitting in the middle.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Lei.

Kazuya shook his head.

"Sure!" said Jun and gived Kazuya an angry look.

"If this is a misstake then what is Kazuya doing here?" asked Lei.

"Visiting!" said Jun befor Kazuya could open his moth.

"Wrong!" said Kazuya "I came here to see my love again"

"What?" Lei was more confused then ever.

"And also see my son in the first time!" said Kazuya.

"Kazuya it was only one night! It was a misstake!!!" said Jun looking at Kazuya. A tear ran from one of Jun´s big beautyful brown eyes.

Kazuya smirked.

"What?!!!! What are you guys talking about???!!" asked Lei really confused.

"In the King of Iron first-"Kazuya couln´t fihnest because Jun grabed his moth.

"There was a misstake!!!!" said Jun almost crying.

"How kind of a misstake?" asked Lei.

"I....got pregment after the tournament" said Jun sadly. She let go of Kazuya and her head felled down.

Lei´s face fell. ´What???!!! Jun that beautyful, wonderful person! Kazuya that beast!!!! They couln´t have....No way!!!! This can´t be true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!´ screamed Lei´s mind. He had a shock on his face. He felt angry and jealous.

"It wasn´t a misstake! You told me that you loved me!!" said Kazuya angryly at Jun.

Jun looked up at him. "I berly know you" she said slowly.

"So there came a child out of it??" asked Lei who was trying to hold back his anger and jealousy.

"Yes. I call him Jin" said Jun nodding.

Kazuya grined. "Jin Mishima"

"Kazama! He dosen´t even know who you are!!" said Jun to Kazuya. "I told him his father died befor he got born...."

"Now I AM here and I´m NOT going again!!!!" screamed Kazuya of anger.

"I don´t wanna fight" said Jun and ran up to her room.

Kazuya sigh. He then saw that Lei was staring at him with an angry and jealousy look. "What?!!!!!!" asked Kazuya angryly.

"You monster!! Look what you done!!" said Lei and ran after Jun.

Kazuya thoght for a moment ´Why was I so mean to her? Why did I scream? My changes are going away. How can I get Jun back?!!!!!´

Kitty Kazama:

I hope this chapter was long inof.

This was maybe alittle freaky.

I´ll make the next chapter as soon as I can.

Wow I can berly keep my eyes open.

Oh and thank you DiamondLynxx1314 for the reviews!!

And if someone wants to ask or talk to me just send it 

Who ever is reading this now please check out my other stories!

Bye for now!


	11. Confused

Jun was lying on her bed when Lei came in. She din´t know who it was because her back faced the door but she heard him come in.

Lei walked slowly to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jun looked up to she who it was.

Lei could see the sadness in her eyes. "Junâ.It´s okay. If you want I can send Kazuya to jail"

"No! He din´t do anything wrong!" said Jun and looked down "I´m just so confused"

"Oh. If you want to talk to someone about it then I´m right here" said Lei and sat down next to Jun.

Jun gived him an smile "Thanks Lei. But I think I should think about something eles. Like what have you ben doing the last five years?"

"Just working" said Lei and sight.

"Oh? Have you gotten some family? Like girlfriend or wife, Kids, pets, new friends? Something?" asked Jun.

"UmmâWell I got a new parntner. His name is Bryan Fury. He´s exally some kind of zomibe" said Lei. "How about you?"

"Well I have a son, Jin like I told you. And Kazuya is here but he´s more like a stranger" said Jun. ´Whate a secand! Now he´s alone in the living room!´

Jun stod up "I thing I should go check on him!"

"I´ll come with you" said Lei as the both walked to Kazuya.

Kazuya was still sitting in the sofa. He held his face in his hands. Jun and Lei could see he was thinking.

"Kazuya" said Jun slowly.

"Jun!" Kazuya looked up at Jun. He stod up and walked to her "I´m sorry I screamed at you. I din´t mean it! I just"

"It´s okay I forgive you" said Jun lovly.

"Thanks" said Kazuya.

Jun smiled then she relised something "Jin! Oh I have to go get Jin!"

"I can give you a ride!" said Lei holding his car-kay.

"Oh it´s okay! I got a car" said Jun.

"No I would love to give you a ride!" said Lei.

"You are not going to lieve me alone here, are you?" said Kazuya playfully to Jun.

"Umm" Jun looked at Lei.

´No! Not Kazuya!!!!´ said Lei´s mind. "It´s up to you" He told Jun.

"Ummâ Okay" said Jun.

Kazuya smiled.

They all got in the car. Lei was driving, Jun and Kazuya sat in the backseet.

They was silence all the way to Beak house.

Lei stoped the car and Jun walked to the door and knocked.

Beak came "Jun!!"

"I came to pick up Jin" said Jun smiling.

"Of corse! Come in!" said Beak and walked in.

"Wate a sec" said Jun to Kazuya and Lei. She then walked in.

"You´re jealous, arn´t you?" said Kazuya to Lei.

"What?!" said Lei and turned around to face Kazuya.

"Jun. You´re jealous because she picked me not you" said Kazuya grining.

"WHAT?!!!! D-d-d-din´t you hear what she said?!!!!! She said it was a MISTAKE!!!!!!!" said Lei angry and jealous.

"Well, at last I one night but you nothing" said Kazuya calm.

Lei turned around. Kazuya smirked.


	12. Jin comes home and Lei acts like a fathe...

Beak knocked on Hwoarang´s door and then walked in.

Jun could see that they were talking.

Hwoarang looked up to see them. He had a wiered explanation on his face.

Jin looked up as well and saw his mom. He in the other hand was smiling.

"Hey, Jin! You need to come home now" said Jun.

"I´m coming mom!" said Jin and stod up.

Hwoarang stod up as well.

"Mom, do we have to go home now? Don´t you wanna stay a little longer?" asked Jin with a puppy dogs eyes. ´I don´t wanna go home to Kazuya!!!!!´

"Aww Jinny, we have to go Kazuya is waiting for us in the car with my other friend" said Jun smiling.

"Other friend??" asked Jin out loud ´No not another one!! Wait maybe this one is diffrient!´

"Yes, his name is Lei WuLong. He´s a cop and my old friend" said Jun smiling and then she gived Beak a ´You send him, right´look.

Beak got nervers. He knew that Lei had ben after Jun for a long time.

´Ooh, a cop! Maybe he´ll arest Kazuya!´ thoght Jin and smiled at the toght.

"Now we gotta go before Kazuya and Lei get mad" said Jun. She gived Beak a Good-bye hug.

"Bye" said Jun and Jin and walked out.

Jun could see that Lei and Kazuya had ben talking because Lei had a angry look on his face and Kazuya was grining evily.

When they saw Jun they both smiled. Jin looked at Lei...then Kazuya.....then Lei again...then Kazuya again.

Jin sat next to Kazuya in the backsite, Jun sat next to Lei.

On the way Lei was smiling, Jun keeped looking back to Jin, Kazuya was staring at his (sneakers) shose and Jin looked out of the window.

"So You must be Jin" said Lei to Jin on the way.

"Yea" said Jin in a low voice without looking at Lei.

"You´re mom and dad are werry different" said Lei.

Jin quiqly looked at Lei. Jun looked at Lei with a worry look. Kazuya looked up at Lei and lifted one of his big eyebrowns.

"You knew my father??" asked Jin with big eyes.

Lei was about to anserw but Jun gived him a hurt look so he changed his look.

Kazuya had a supriesed look on his face and then he started to look down at his (sneakerds) shose.

"Should we listen to the radio?" asked Jun.

Lei smiled and turned on the radio.

#Oh babe, babe,

How was I supost to know...that something wasn´t right there.

Oh babe, babe,

I shouln´t had late you go.

Now you´re out of sing.

Show me what you wanit to be.

Tell me babe cuz´ I need to now just because

My lonelyness is killing me.

And I!

I must confess I still belive.

Still bileve!

If I´m not with you I loose my mind

Give me you´re sighn......!

Hit me babe one more thime!!# (It was the guy NOT Britney!!)

Kazuya danged his head alittle.

Jin was still wondering how that guy knew his father.

Jun relaxed.

Lei drived.

When they got home (to Jun) they all walked in.

"I´m going to make some dinner for you guys so just do what you want" said Jun and walked into the kitchen.

Lei sat down in the sofa.

Kazuya walked after Jun into the kitchen.

Jin sat down next to Lei. He wanted to know how Lei knew his father.

Lei looked at Jin and smiled "You got you´re mothers eyes. Beautyful eye"

"Did you know my father?" asked Jin.

Lei thoght for a moment ´how am I supost to tell him without going to far?´

"Did you know my father?" asked Jin again.

"Ummm.....yes I did" said Lei looking to the kitchen to make sure Jun din´t hear.

"Who was he to you?" asked Jin.

"Well..." started Lei "It´s kinda long storry"

Jin nodded and climbed up and sat on Lei´s knee.

"What are you doing?" asked Lei smiling.

"Allways when mom tells me a storry I sit on her knee" said Jin with a babey face.

"Allright" said Lei ´Wow! It´s like being a father!´

Jin looked at him.

"See, a long, long time ago I saw you´re mother. We were best friends. We even worked together. And when we were working you´re mom met you´re dad and they fell in love. You´re mother told me a lot of things about you´re father. But then you´re father died and you´re mom was so sad. She wanted to go home and be alone. But she wasn´t alone, she had you all the time. And now look what she´s happy to have you! If it wasn´t for you you´re mom would be so sad and lonly" said Lei.

´That man is so nice to me and mom!´ thoght Jin and smiled.

**Menwhile in the kitchen**

Jun was making a dinner when Kazuya came in.

"Need help?" asked Kazuya.

"It´s okay but if you want to help you can" said Jun. Even thoght she din´t know Kazuya werry well she knew that he wasn´t that kind of a man.

"Okay then. What should I do?" asked Kazuya.

"You´re gonna help?" asked Jun supriesed and looked at Kazuya.

"Yes" said Kazuya smiling.

"Okay...." Said Jun and tried to think of something easy for him "can you handle me that knife?" asked Jun pointing at a knife behing Kazuya.

Kazuya grabed the knife and was about to handle it to Jun but then he got an ideer "Do you want the knife?" he asked playfully.

"Well I need it" said Jun.

"Then get it!" said Kazuya and holded the knife up high so Jun couldn´t get it.

Jun sighned and tried to get the knife but she was too small. "Kazuya just please handle me the knife"

"If you want it then you have to do something!" said Kazuya smiling.

"What?!" said Jun and krossed her hands.

"Kiss me!" said Kazuya and bended down so Jun could get him.

Jun rolled her eyes and saw that his hands were not as high so she could get the knife.

Kazuya closed his eyes reddy for a kiss but Jun grabed the knife.

"I don´t need you´re help anymore!" said Jun holding the knife.

Kazuya opened his eyes and saw that Jun was holding the knife "Damn it!"

After a weiw minuts the dinner was alittle hot.

Kazuya had ben staring at Jun the whole time.

Jun looked at him then walked to see what Lei and Jin were doing.

When Jun saw Jin there sleeping on Lei´s leg her eyes got full with (happy) tiers.

Kazuya walked after Jun. When he saw Jin and Lei he rolled his eyes then he looked at Jun who had (happy) tiers in her eyes. Kazuya got angry ´Dose Lei think he can place me?!?!!!!! No way!!!!´

Lei smiled when he saw Jun and Kazuya. Jin was still asleep. When Lei saw the tiers in Jun´s eyes he started to get worried "Is something wrong?"

"No this is just so....beautyful" said Jun smiling throght her tiers.

Kazuya rolled his eyes.

Lei blushed.

"Jin´s a grate kid" said Lei smiling.

"Hello?! He´s mine and Jun´s son! That´s whay he´s so grate" said Kazuya.

Jun webt her tiers away with her right hand.

Lei looked at Jin.

"I´ll carry him to his bed. He must be so tierd" said Jun and was about to take Jin.

"Oh I would love to carry him to his bed" said Lei and stod up carrying Jin.

"Okay" said Jun smiling.

Lei smiled back and carried Jin up to his bedroom.

Kazuya was looking at Jun.

Jun was looking at Lei carrying Jin.

When Lei was gone Kazuya coun´t help but ask Jun "What are you staring at?"

Jun sighed and looked at Kazuya "Something that I thoght would happened to you" said Jun and tourned away.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazuya.

Jun looked up at him "My friend acts more like a father then you!" said Jun.

"You are not going to late that....wuss take my place!" said Kazuya angry and grabed Jun´s hands hard.

"Ow! No! Of corse not!" said Jun and tried to brake free from Kazuya´s grib. "No-one is gonna take that place! Not even you!"

Kazuya´s eyes grew bigger and his face showed anger.

Lei walked down and saw Kazuya there, holding Jun´s hands thight and staring at her with a anger in his eyes. Jun was looking at Kazuya right into the eye.

"Whats going on?" asked Lei confused.

Kazuya said nothing and relised Jun from his grib and walked out.

Jun looked at Kazuya walking away then she looked at Lei "We were just talking"

"About what?" asked Lei and walked to Jun.

"Nothing" said Jun and walked to the kitchen to get the dinner. She put it on the table.

It was a grate smell.

"I gues Jin can´t eat with us now. I´ll make some cookies when he wakes up" said Jun and looked at Lei.

"But what about Kazuya?" asked Lei.

"I´ll go get him" said Jun and walked out to find Kazuya. She find Kazuya sitting on a huge rock there near to the house. She walked to him carfully.

Kazuya heard her coming and looked at her.

"Hi" said Jun in a low voice.

"Hey" said Kazuya and tourned his head away from her.

"The dinner is reddy. Aren´t you coming?" asked Jun and walked near to him.

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Kazuya without looking at her.

"Do you mean ´The dinner is reddy´?" asked Jun.

"No. That I´m not gonna get to be Jin´s father and you´re lover" said Kazuya and looked at her.

"You´ll always be Jin´s father but..." said Jun and looked down on her feat.

"But what?" asked Kazuya and stod up.

"But not my lover" said Jun and looked up to see what he would do.

"........."

"So....are you coming for dinner?" asked Jun to brake the silenc.

Kazuya looked away from her "I don´t think I´m hungry"

Jun knew he was hungry. "Oh well then, I gues I and Lei are gonna have to eat the dinner alone" said Jun playfuly.

Kazuya stared at her "I´ll come!"

Jun smiled and they walked into the house were Lei was waiting.

"Gues what, I find him!" said Jun smiling to Lei.

´Damnit! I was hoping to eat the dinner with Jun ALONE!!!!´ thoght Lei and said "Grate you came!"


	13. Oh oh! A KISS

They all sat down and ate the grate dinner Jun made.

"Wow! This is grate! Jun you´re a grate cooker!!" said Lei smiling to Jun.

"Thanks" said Jun smiling back to Lei.

Kazuya switched look at them to see if there was somithing going on.

After dinner Kazuya sat down in the sofa to think about what Jun said to him, Jun started making cookies for Jin and Lei helped her.

"Lei would you be so kind to wake Jin up for me so he can sleep tonight?" asked Jun looking at Lei.

"Sure!" said Lei and blushed.

"Thanks" said Jun and holded on with the baking while Lei got up to wake Jin up.

When Kazuya saw Lei walk out he stod up and walked to Jun who was baking.

Jun put the cookies on the table when they were reddy and then she looked at Kazuya who was in the doorway.

´She is so beautyful! I can´t belive she ever was mine. But soon she will be mine again´ thoght Kazuya and smirked.

"What?" asked Jun confused when Kazuya smirked.

"Nothing. It´s just that you´re so beautyful" said Kazuya and walked to her.

Jun looked away.

"Hey! Don´t look away! Then I can´t see you´re beautyful eyes and you´re yummy libs" said Kazuya joking.

Jun looked back at him "Kazuya can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Kazuya.

"Why did you come back to me and Jin? Why din´t you just go to some eles beautyful woman who would do anything to be with you?" asked Jun slowly.

"I only love you and besides Jin needs a father, tight?" said Kazuya krossing his arms.

"Well...Yhea I gues so. But Kazuya I told you that you will always be his father" said Jun "And you told me not to tell him who you are and-"Jun coun´t finhest because Jin and Lei came in.

Jin looked at Kazuya angryly.

Lei swallowed.

Kazuya looked down and walked to the sofa (he must like Jun´s sofa a lot).

Jun sighed then she smiled to Jin.

Jin looked up to his mother with a confused look.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Jun her son with a friendly smile.

Jin nodded. He could see that Jun din´t wanna talk about what happened.

Jun smiled "You must be hungry. I made you´re favroties cookies!" said Jun.

Jin ate as many cookies as he could. He loved his moms cookies.

"What happened?" asked Lei Jun when Jin couldn´t hear.

"What do you mean?" asked Jun.

"What were you and Kazuya talking about?" asked Lei and walked near her.

"Nothing" said Jun and looked to Kazuya.

Kazuya held his head in his hand ´How the hell am I going to get Jun back?! I will never give up EVER!!!!!!´

Jun sighned and looked back to Lei.

Lei smiled when Jun looked at him with those beautyful eyes." I should maybe go now. It´s getting kinda late"

"Oh?" said Jun and looked out of the wondow. It was werry dark out ther. "I can´t late you go out in that dark. Why don't you just stay here tonight?" asked Jun kindly.

"Oh it´s okay you don´t have to" said Lei ´Ooh yhea! She´s asking me for staying!´

"I would love to have you here and so would Jin! Trust me I have seen how happy he is to have you here" said Jun smiling.

"Really? Wow! That's grate!!" said Lei smiling and looked at Jin who had ate too many cookies and was now dieing.

"Yhea!" said Jun lughing.

"But...do you have inof of rooms for us all?" asked Lei.

"Of corse!" said Jun and smiled. "Here I can show you were you´re room is"

Jun and Lei walked up. They stoped befront of one of Jun´s guest room.

"Well here you go!" said Jun and smiled.

"Wow, thanks!" said Lei and smiled. "I´m getting kinda sleepy. Is it okay if I go to sleep now?" he asked.

"No...Of corse you can I´m just kidding!" said Jun lughing.

"Okay. Good night then and see you tomottow!" said Lei.

"Good night!" said Jun and kissed his cheek. ´Oh no! I forgot it was Lei! I´m so used to say good night to Jin and kiss his cheek!!´

Lei gasped and blushed ´WOW!!!!! SHE KISSED ME!!!!!!!! WHOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!´

Jun just smiled nervesly and walked down.

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

This chapter is kinda short (sorry) But I hope you liked it!

I´ll make the next chapter as soon as I can!

I know about one thing that I will make happaned in the next chapter and it´ll be kinda funny.

I gotta go now!  
Bye!


	14. Friends?

When Jun walked down she saw that Jin was werry tiered. Even thoght he did take a little nap but that was just for a cople of minuts.

Kazuya was still sitting in that sofa thinking.

When Jin saw his mom he ran to her "mom, I´m so tiered"

"Ow honey! Come I can read a storry for you" said Jun and kissed Jins forhead.

Jin smiled as they two walked hand in hand up to Jin´s room.

Kazuya looked after them walk up. When he coun´t see them anymore he stod up and slowly walked after them.

Jun lyied Jin on his bed and kissed his forhead. "What storry do you want to hear this time?"

"Umm....I don´t know" said Jin. He wanned to know about his father but he din´t know how to ask, he had asked her about him this morning but she cryed and Jin din´t wanned that to happened again.

Kazuya walked slowly to Jin´s bedroom door and listened without being seen.

"Oh well, lates see....umm....Robbin Hood?" asked Jun.

"No" said Jin shaking his head "Mom?"

"Yes honey" said Jun looking at Jin.

Jin took a big breth before asking "Can you tell me a storry how you and dad met?" asked Jin carfully ´Please don´t cry! Please don´t cry mom!´

Jun sighed "Allright"

Jin smiled. ´Wow! Now I can finally know how kind of man my daddy was!´

Kazuya´s eyes greew bigger when he heard that Jun was going to tell Jin about him.

"When I was eghteen, I was working for WWWC. I had a mission were I needed to go to a island. There were a lot of people on the island and you´re father was one of them" said Jun.

"Did you work with Lei?" asked Jin.

Jun was supriesed that he knew than. She never told him "Yes"

"Was Kazuya allways with my father?" asked Jin.

"Well not allways but most of the time" said Jun ´Well that´s kinda true. Kazuya was allways with himselve or he had the Devel within him´

Kazuya wanted to hear more.

"Anyway, I was having a meating with you´re father and we had a wonderful meal. It was like in a fary tail. I remember you´re father gived me a dress to wear on the meating. Do you wanna see the dress I still have it in my bedroom" said Jun.

Jin nodded happyly.

´She still has the dress too?!´ Kazuya smiled at the toght. He then could hear that Jun was coming so he hied.

Jun walked to her bedroom and opened her closet. In the end of the closet was a werry beautyful dress. He was dark blue, made of silk and there were many dimeneds on it. Jun smiled and grabed the dress and walked back to Jin.

"See, here it is" said Jun and showed Jin the dress.

"Wow! This is a beautyful dress mom!" said Jin smiling. "Try it on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee!!!"

Jun giggled "allright" said Jun and tried it on. It was perfect on her.

"WOW!!!!! Mom you look grate!!!!" said Jin smilng.

Kazuya looked in (whitout being seen). When he saw Jun his hart started to beat fast. ´She is so beautyful! She lookes just like when I first let eyes on her´

Jun smiled to Jin. "Well I think I should keep on with the storry"

Jin nodded. He wanned to hear more about his father.

"After the meal we went to his house" Jun sighed.

Kazuya looked down. He remembered what heppened that night.

"But it could never lest forever. My mission was over and I needed to go back home. I asked you´re father to come with me" a tier fell from one of Jun´s beautyful eyes of the memory. "But he couln´t come and I couln´t stay ether. And one day" she tooke a deep breath before continue. "One day....he was.....killed...." Junlowered her head like she was going to gry.

"Mom please don´t cry" said Jin worried.

Jun looked up to Jin, gived him a weak smile and took a deep breath. "I thoght I would never be able to live again. But then I find out that I was pregment. You´re the reson why I´m still alive, Jin" she smiled and kissed Jin´s forhead.

Jin smiled.

"Now good night sweethart" said Jun and kissed Jin once more on the forhead and then walked out.

Kazuya din´t hear her coming so....

"What the....Kazuya?!" said Jun supriesed to see Kazuya there.

"Wow!" was all Kazuya could say because Jun was so beautyful in that dress.

"What?" asked Jun. Then she remembered that she was still wearing the dress.

"You´re so beautyful" said Kazuya and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jun and krossed her arms ´Did he spy on me? Did he hear the story I told Jin??´

"I couldn´t help it but hear the story about how you´re feelings are for me" said Kazuya grining.

"You mean **were**" said Jun.

"I know you still love me" said Kazuya smiling.

"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Jun and lifted one of her eyebrowns.

"Because you still have the dress I gived you" said Kazuya grining.

"So? That dosen´t say anything!" said Jun and put her hands on her hips.

"And you still keep my neckless" said Kazuya and krossed his arms.

"That´s just...how do you know that?!" asked Jun with a angry look on her face.

Kazuya smiled "I saw the box"

"You looked under my bed?! You´re sick!!" said Jun and walked away to her bedroom.

Kazuya smirked.

Jun closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor. ´Do I still have feelings for him?´

Kazuya walked into his room and fell onto the bed ´How the hell am I going to get her back?!´

After an hour Kazuya couln´t sleep. He had wated in five years to get to have Jun in his arms again.

Kazuya stod up and walked to Jun´s bedroom. He was werry sleepy.

When he opened Jun´s door he saw her there. He din´t see her face but he could see her black hair but not her shoulders.

Kazuya could see that she was sleeping so he made his move. He slowly lied down next to her, then he slowly put his arm around her and then he fell a sleep with her in his arms...

The next morning Kazuya woke up from a flash from a cemra and Jun laughing hard **behind him**!!! But Kazuya was still holding on to her!!!!

Kazuya opened his eyes and saw that it wasn´t Jun he was holding on to it was....**LEI!!!!!!!!!**

Kazuya screamed in disggust and backed away and fell on the hard floor.

Lei woke up. "Whats going on?" he asked when he saw Kazuya lying on the floor with a gross look and Jun lughing hard holding a cemra in her hand.

Jin walked in with a sleepy look on his face "Whats all these noises?" He looked at his mom who was laughing then he looked at Kazuya who was lying on the floor with a gross look on his face and then he looked at Lei who was werry confused.

"Oh that was a good one!" said Jun when she finally stoped laughing.

Kazuya ran into the bathroom to trhow up.

"What heppened? What´s so funny?" asked Lei Jun.

"I´ll show you when the pitcher is reddy!" said Jun pating the cemra.

Lei got even more confused.

"Now first we are all awake I´ll make some breakfirst" said Jun smiling and walked down.

They got dressed.

Jin and Lei followed Jun to the kitchen.

Kazuya walked out of the bathroom.

Jun made sandwiches for them.

They all sat down and ate. Kazuya couln´t look at Lei after what happened.

"So how did you guys sleep?" asked Jun so they would have something to talk about.

"Good" said Jin and smiled to his mom.

"I have never sleept better" said Lei and smiled.

Kazuya chocked.

Jun tried to hold her laugh but falled.

Jin looked up confused.

"Sorry" said Jun when she stoped laughing. Then she saw Kazuya who was still chocking and his face was red "God! Are you okay?"

Kazuya nodded. After a second he stoped.

When they had all finhest there breakfist Jun packed down Jin´s school stuff and made lunch for him.

"Now we gotta get you to school sweethart" said Jun when she had finhest getting everything reddy for him.

"Okay" said Jin.

"I can give you guys a ride!" said Lei.

"No thanks, we can walk. The schoolbuss stopes her near" said Jun.

"Okay then can I come with you?" asked Lei.

Jin smiled and looked up to his mom.

"Sure! We are all going! Right Kazuya?" asked Jun and looked at Kazuya.

"Yhea" said Kazuya. He din´t really care.

Jun smiled.

´Damn it!´ thoght Jin.

They all went out of the house and walked to were Jin´s schoolbuss would stop and there they waited.

When the buss came Jun kissed his forhead "Good luck honney!"

"Have a nice day" said Lei pat Jin´s shoulder.

"Be strong" said Kazuya and gived him a smile.

"Bye!" said Jun and hugged him before he jumped into the buss as it drieved away.

Jun, Lei and Kazuya looked at the buss drive away.

"Oh, well. Lates go home shall we" said Jun and sighed.

Kazuya and Lei nodded.

They trhee walked home.

Kazuya sat down in the sofa (dose that supries you).

Everything was quiet until....

BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

...Lei´s cell phone rang.

"Excuse me" said Lei and picked up the phone. "Hello this is the super cop Lei WuLong"

"Lei there is a proplem here! There has ben a murdrer at work last night! We need you to come now!!!!" said Lei´s boss in the phone.

"I´ll be right there!" said Lei and hunged up the phone.

Jun looked at him with her beautyful eyes waiting for him to speak.

"I´ve gotta go" said Lei and looked at Jun. "Thanks for the meal and the room. I´ll come visiting you as soon as I can!"

Jun smiled friendly to Lei "That would be grate!"

Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Bye" said Lei and gived Jun a hug and waved to Kazuya who act like he din´t see it.

"Bye" said Jun smiling.

Lei got in his car and drived away.

Jun closed the door and looked at Kazuya who had a grin on his face.

"Don´t look at me like that!" said Jun pointing at Kazuya.

Kazuya stod up and walked near Jun with a smirk on his face.

Jun got a little scared.

"We´re alone in this house and no-one to stop me from..." Kazuya walked near her until her back tuched the wall "Playing cards!!!!!" said Kazuya and smiled.

Jun looked at him confused.

Kazuya ran and graped play-cards and put them on a table then he looked at Jun who was still confused. "Wanna play?" He asked.

"Ummm....okay" said Jun as they sat down on the table.

"What do you wanna play?" asked Kazuya.

"I don´t care, you chooce" said Jun smiling.

"Ummm...Go fish?" asked Kazuya.

"Sure!" said Jun as they started to play ´go fish´.

After few minuts.

"Damn it!!" said Kazuya as he handled Jun his last card.

"Okay so maybe I´m not good in playing cards but that's okay because that means that I´m lucky in love" said Kazuya and smiled.

"I din´t know you were a love-boy" said Jun playfuly.

"Well see. First I´m lucky in love that means that you´re gonna be my lover!" said Kazuya and grined.

"Oh that must then mean that I´m unlucky in love, right?" said Jun and lifted one of her (perfect) eyebrowns.

Kazuya laughed "Must be!"

They both laughed and had a grate time!

When they finaly stoped they had to breth for a while to calm down.

"It´s grate spending tima with you, Kazuya" said Jun and smiled lovly.

"It´s grate spending time with you too, Jun" said Kazuya and gived her a smile.

"We can be good friends!" said Jun and smiled happyly.

When Kazuya heard the word ´friends´his smile dissapiered.

"Whats wrong?" asked Jun when she saw his face.

"Nothing" said Kazuya and sighed ´Damn it!! I was hopping she would say something like: we can be couples again! But maybe I´m getting closer to her now!!´

"So are we gonna start the game again?" asked Jun.

"No. Lates play something eles" said Kazuya.

"Allright....What?" asked Jun looking at Kazuya waiting for him to say something.

"I don´t know. Umm...You choose" said Kazuya grinning.

Jun thoght for a moment. "Hmmmm"

Kazya looked at her ´God she is so beautyful!!!!!´

"I thing I know" said Jun and stod up "Wait here I´ll be back after a moment" She then walked up to her bedroom.

Kazuya watched her walk up.

Soon Jun came beck holding a little box (not the ´memory´ box). The box had a pitcher of a sun and a moon.

"What´s that?" asked Kazuya when he saw the box in Jun´s hands.

"It´s just something my grandmother gived me" said Jun playfully and put the box on the table and sat down.

"Okay....and what´s in it?" asked Kazuya looking at the box.

"I´ll show you" said Jun and opened the box and took out some cards that were in it.

"What´s this?" asked Kazuya and looked at the cards in Jun´s hands.

"Cards" said Jun and smiled.

"I can see that but how kind of cards?" asked Kazuya and looked at her.

"Magic cards!" said Jun and made a playful smile.

"Uh uh?" Kazuya looked at her with a ´yhea right´ look.

"It´s true! My grandmother was a witch" said Jun and the playful smile dissapiered and she looked serios.

"Okay then whatever you wanna say" said Kazuya.

"You don´t belive me, huh?" asked Jun and krossed her arms.

"Not really, no" said Kazuya.

Jun sighed with a sad look on her beautyful face.

"But I can allways changed my mind!" said Kazuya quickly when he saw Jun sad.

Jun looked up at him "So do you wanna give it a trie?"

"Umm...Yhea!" said Kazuya and smiled to her friendly.

"Grate!" said Jun and smiled back to him.

Jun placed trhee cards on the table befront of her.

Kazuya looked at her waiting for something to happen.

"This is you´re past" said Jun and pointed at the first card. "This is now" she said and pointed at the card in the middle "and this is you´re futer" she pointed at the last card.

"Okay" said Kazuya.

"Now lates take a look at you´re past" said Jun and picked up the card she pointed at first. She sighed and then looked at Kazuya.

"What is it" asked Kazuya.

"Death" said Jun in a low voice and put the card down so Kazuya would see the pitcher.

Kazuya looked at the card for a sacond and then back to Jun "What´s next?"

Jun picked up the next card "Lost" she read out loud. "Do you feel lost?" she looked at Kazuya.

"Umm...." Kazuya toght for a moment "I gues"

"Well anyway" said Jun "lates see the last card" she picked up the last card and gasped alittle.

"What is it?" asked Kazuya.

Jun din´t know if she should be happy or not.

Kazuya din´t dare to move.

Jun looked at Kazuya "It´s...."

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

So what do you think? It tooke me a while to make this chapter but I hope it was worth it.

But I need more reviws to continue! I mean come on! It´s the 14th chapter I make and I only have 5 reviws!!! This storry must SUCK!!!!!!

But PLEASE give me some reviw!!!

Please...

Please...

PLEASE!!!!!!


	15. It´s Paul?

"It´s..."

DING DONG!

The doorbell ringed.

Jun sighed, put the cards in the box and closed it before opening the door to see who it was.

´Damnit!!!!!!!!´ Kazuya was dying to know what the last card said.

When Jun opened the door she gasped because of the person who was standing there right infront of her. "PAUL??????????"

"Hey how you doing" said Paul and winked at Jun.

Kazuya´s eyes wided when he heard Paul´s vioce (he hated him).

"What are you doing here?" asked Jun werry nerves ´How did he know were I live????? I **never** told him, did I??´

"I came to see ya, babey! Oh and I broght you some flowers!" said Paul and handeled Jun a bunch of red roses.

"Ummm...thanks" said Jun and looked at the gift from Paul.

"Aren´t you gonna invite me in, babey?" asked Paul.

"Oh...uuu....okay" said Jun **werry** nerves because she knew that Kazuya and Paul weren´t the best friends ever.

Paul winked at her once more before walking insied.

Jun bited herlower lib wahtching Paul walk in.

"Nice house, babey" said Paul (he hadn´t seen Kazuya yet).

"If you call her that again I will **kill you**!!!" said Kazuya angryly behind Paul.

Paul gasped a little when he heard Kazuya´s vioce then he tourned to face Kazuya.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU´RE EYE, DUDE??????????!!!!!" screamed Paul when he saw Kazuya´s red (glowing) eye.

Kazuya just smirked.

"And how come you´re still alive????? You died, dude!!!!" said Paul shocked.

"No one can kill off Kazuya Mishima" said Kazuya and grinned.

"And what the Hell are you doing here anyway????" asked Paul confused.

"Oh that´s simpel, see, Jun and I..." started Kazuya put Jun din´t late him finhes.

"Are **friends**" She said quiqly.

"Ooooooooooooh?! Okay I understand" said Paul.

"Now I think I have the right to know what exectly _you_ are doing here" said Kazuya and stered angryly at Paul.

"I came here to ask this beautyful lady to go on a date with me" said Paul and warped his arm around Jun.

Kazuya grew **werry** angry and was about to kill Paul.

Paul saw that and quiqly begin to speak "I´m sure you don´t mind. You guys are just friends, right?"

Jun knew that she needed to end this **now** or eles someone would die!

Jun said the first thing that got into her mind "Dose someone want´s something to eat or drink?"

Paul and Kazuya gived her an weired look.

Kazuya knew that she was just trying to stop them. "I would like a little coffee, thank you" he said and gived Jun a ´I understand´ look.

Jun gived him a beautyful smile "Allright I´ll make coffee for you! How about you, Paul?"

"Umm...no thanks, babey" he simply said.

Kazuya´s both eyes glowed red when he heard Paul call Jun babey.

"Do you have a problom, dude?" asked Paul when he saw Kazuya´s eyes.

"What did you call her?!" asked Kazuya werry angry (he also looked werry scary).

"Dose that matter to you?" asked Paul.

"You should whach out what you say" said Kazuya in a low scary voice before walking into the livingroom and taken a sit in the sofa.

"Finally! Hi´s fanally gone!" said Paul and then looked back to Jun "Do you wanna go out?"

"Out?" asked Jun and looked up at him with a weired look on her face.

"Yes. On a date with the one and only Paul Phoenix" said Paul.

"I-I don´t know" said Jun and moved away.

"Come on it´ll be grate!" said Paul and simled.

"I don´t think I can" said Jun and walked to the kitchen to make a coffee for Kazuya.

"And why is that?" asked Paul who had followed her.

"Well I can´t lieve Kazuya alone here" said Jun.

"Come on babey! I mean Kazuya he´s about 29 or maybe 30 or something! He can take care of himselve" said Paul.

"I´m not much for dates anyway" said Jun.

"Have you ever gone out on a date?" asked Paul.

"Well..." Jun blushed. She had once with Kazuya but that din´t end well: she got pregment and he died the next morning. "No"

"Then you should give it a try!" said Paul.

"I don´t want to beside I´m to old" said Jun.

"OLD?! Babey you´re much younger then me!! What are you 23 27 you´re not even 30!" said Paul.

"Well..." Jun knew that it was right but she just couldn´t date Paul she counldn´t date any one!!! She was a **mother** for God´s shakes!!

"Well, well what?" asked Paul.

"I just don´t want to!" said Jun.

"But you must! I mean **everyone **have dated someone!" said Paul.

"Not everyone" said Jun.

"Oh yes evryone" said Paul.

"Like..?" asked Jun and looked at Paul.

"Michelle, Nina, Beak, Law and all the others! I mean even **Kazuya** has datedgirls!" said Paul.

"What?!" asked Jun with wide opened eyes.

"I can´t understand what girls see in him it´s weired that he has dated so many" said Paul.

"MANY?!" Jun gasped.

"YHEA!! I remembered when he was with Nina I think that was in the 2nd tournament" said Paul.

Jun coun´t breath for a second of shock ´But in the 2nd tournament I was with him!!´

"B-b-but....I-I" Jun couldn´t even talk she was so shocked.

"Now it´s your time for a date!" said Paul.

"I-I still don´t want to" said Jun.

"Come on! Please...!" said Paul with puppy dogs eyes.

"No" said Jun and shook her head.

Paul siged "Oh well, I´ll come back someday later, kay?"

"Okay" said Jun in a low voice. She needed him gone.

"Well then. Bye beauty!" asid Paul and walked out of the house.

"Bye" said Jun.

When Kazuya´s coffee was reddy Jun put it in a big cub and gived it to Kazuya.

"Thanks" said Kazuya when Jun handled him the cub. He dranked a little of it and it was grate "mmm....this is werry good"

Jun gived him a weak smile and then sat down next to him.

Kazuya drinked a little more of the coffe and waited for Jun to speak.

"Kazuya..." Jun took a deep breath. ´Should I ask him about Nina?? Why should I even care I mean I we´re just friends now and it was a mistake´

"Yes?" asked Kazuya and looked at her.

"Ummm.... Would you like some cockies?" asked Jun.

Kazuya knew that she was going to say something eles. "Okay"

Jun smiled and stod up to make some cockies.

Kazuya drank some more of the coffee and tried to think of what Jun was going to say.

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

Thanks for the reviews!

I´m sorry it took me so long time to update... I have ben a little buissy making "th Divorce"

Well anyway thanks a bunch and please R&R my other stories!


End file.
